The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting a flexible film or the like, particularly for sealing a substrate.
Mechanical mounting of a cover sheet or film is utilized when mounting of the same by placing a ballast onto the sheet or film is unacceptable because the ballast performs high surface loading. A known method of mechanical mounting of a film to a substrate includes clamping of the film to the latter. A through-going opening is drilled in the film and the substrate, and a mounting element is inserted into the thus-drilled opening. It has been shown in practice that under the action of even small load the sheet or film is often torn in the region of the through-going opening and no longer performs its sealing functions. It is also possible that the sheet or film is deformed under the action of deleterious weather conditions in the region in which it is pressed by the clamping plate to the substrate whereby again the sealing problems take place.